The present invention relates generally to a coupling and more particularly to a coupling for aligning and attaching structural members having circular cross-sections. Typically, a connection between two structural members having circular cross-sections (e.g. cylindrical or conical) is made by connecting an annular flange on one axial end of a first structural member to an annular flange at an axial end of the second structural member. Multiple bolts around the circumference of the flanges connect the two structural members together.
This type of connection, although common, has several drawbacks. First, the flanges on both of the structural members increase the weight of the overall assembly. Further, the assembly of the numerous bolts through the flanges is time consuming. Similarly, if the structural members ever need to be serviced, removal and re-assembly of the structural members is again time consuming. Additionally, if these structural members are part of an aerodynamic housing, such as a housing for an engine on an aircraft, the flanges interfere with airflow over the housing. This not only reduces the aerodynamics of the housing but produces unequal cooling patterns on the outer surface of the housing. In particular, the area behind the flanges will not have as much airflow and will therefore have less cooling.